WO 95/10516 (published Apr. 20, 1995), WO96/31478 (published Oct. 10, 1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,175 (issued Sep. 1, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,827 (issued Apr. 10, 2001), WO 98/57960 (published Dec. 23, 1998), WO 00/37458 (published Jun. 29, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,188 (issued Mar. 26, 2002), WO 00/37459 (published Jun. 29, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,747 (issued Apr. 16, 2002), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,661 (issued May 25, 2004) disclose compounds useful for inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase.
In view of the current interest in farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors and their use for treating cancer, novel farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors would be a welcome contribution to the art. This invention provides such a contribution.